


Prompt fill: Pinning.

by Falazure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of pinning Loki to the Bifrost with Mjolnir Thor uses his body instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fill: Pinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt over at norsekink:
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: round 3_  
>  _Instead of pinning Loki to the bifrost with Mjolnir, Thor pins him with his body. And fucks him. Happy ending, please._
> 
>  
> 
> _Heimdall is not amused._
> 
>  
> 
> This is pretty much entirely crack and is missing any real smut(as I cannot write it) that I decided to clean up a bit and post off of the kinkmeme.

* * *

 

This hadn’t been his intention at all, really.

Thor bit back a groan as his tongue delved further into Loki’s mouth, his hips shifting against his brother’s in order to coax out more of the wonderful sounds he was making. Honestly Thor had intended on placing Mjolnir onto Loki’s chest when he first strode over to his brother’s form. Ready to turn back and somehow turn off the Bifrost but… it had been a stressful few days and he had never been known to show much restraint when it came to Loki, so really Thor couldn’t be blamed for pinning his brother to the bridge with his body instead of his hammer and ensuring that Loki couldn’t spout more lies with the mouth of his.

Said mouth was currently doing all sorts of wonderful things to Thor’s tongue which caused him to rock even more forcefully against Loki’s hips. Evidentially his brother also approved of this idea as Loki’s hands had long since stopped in their efforts to push Thor away and were now gripping at his hair and back in order to pull him closer.

Thor grabbed at Loki’s hair; his helmet discarded a few feet above them on the Bifrost, while his other hand searched for the buckles and fastenings on his brother’s tunic. One of Loki’s legs slid up to wrap around one of Thor’s and his brother’s breath hitched at the new angle, Thor letting out an answering grunt of approval.

Thor froze when a cough sounded to their right, looking up to meet the now awake but unreadable expression on his father’s face. Thor’s mouth opened and shut a few times while he searched for something to say, Loki however remained unhelpfully silent.

“ Thor, Loki.” Odin’s gaze flicked between the two of them quickly, his expression unchanging.

“ I fell?” Thor suddenly blurted, feeling more than hearing Loki let out an indignant splutter at that.

“ Onto Loki’s mouth?”

“… Yes?” Odin rolled his eye at that and stalked off to the control dome on the Bifrost. This was probably the correct time to get up and regain some semblance of dignity out of this whole situation, but Thor remained too flummoxed to do anything more than lie on top of his brother, his hands still in wildly inappropriate places. Loki was at least equal in this regard.

The whirring of the Bifrost slowed and came to a halt, Odin appearing with Gungnir in his hands moments later, his gaze still fixed upon the both of them. Thor didn’t know whether he should try to explain everything or flee for his life. He didn’t have time to choose either though as Odin carried on walking back to the city as if nothing had happened.

“ When you two have finally composed yourselves come and meet me in my chambers.” Thor blinked. “ As for you Loki.” Odin turned around at this with a finger pointed at the younger god; his brother only flinched slightly under his father’s gaze. “ We are going to have a family discussion about all of this.” At that Odin turned, his cape billowing dramatically behind him as he resumed his walking. Thor could have sworn he heard his father mutter _boys_ under his breath before he disappeared out of sight.

“ I don’t know about you brother.” Thor’s eyes snapped to Loki’s, an almost devious expression on his brother’s face. “ But I hardly believe I am quite _composed_ yet.” Thor grinned down at Loki, his hands settling back to work while his brother’s did the same.

“ Then I shall have to remedy that.” Thor breathed against Loki’s lips before once again claiming them in a heated kiss.

\---

In the healing chambers Heimdall let out a muffled whine in his injury induced sleep, his voice babbling about the Bifrost and something about needing Asgard’s weight in gold worth of cleaning agents.

Sif simply gave his hand a gentle pat before going to check on her friends.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
